In various semiconductor devices, an oscillation circuit is used in some cases.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-13119 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-10168 (Patent Document 2) describe techniques relating to a semiconductor device having an oscillation circuit.